


Role-Swap

by aMantaRay



Series: aMantaRay's Thrantovember [24]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Angst, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Ouch, Purrgils (Star Wars), Rebels, Roleswap, Star Destroyer Chimaera (Star Wars), Thrantovember (Star Wars), papa and son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:15:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28006815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aMantaRay/pseuds/aMantaRay
Summary: “It is true,” Thrawn spoke quietly. The holorecording bloomed in between the two, the grand admiral sliding the video back to the beginning.The Chimaera was in the lead, its commodore negotiating the rebels’ surrender over Lothal.Eli is the one pulled into hyperspace by the purrgils.—Challenge is from queenie-chi-cosplay on tumblr.
Relationships: Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo/Eli Vanto
Series: aMantaRay's Thrantovember [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001592
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Role-Swap

**Author's Note:**

> Day 24. Thank you all for continuing to stick with me. 
> 
> Enjoy.

It was supposed to be him, dammit… Not his husband. _Never_ his husband. Newly promoted _Commodore_ Vanto.

Thrawn simply nodded at the news, taking the datapad from the ensign. He clasped his hands behind his back and left the bridge of the ISD _Manta_ ; the newest addition to the grand admiral’s fleet. His new flagship.

The doors to his office hissed open and he stepped inside, frame sagging. 

“...Papa?” He could feel it in the force around him. The emotion was...suffocating. Despair, anger, love...sadness...and disbelief; refusal. “Papa, it’s not true…right?” Grey stood from his spot at his papa’s desk, leaving his data work in front of him. 

“It is true,” Thrawn spoke quietly, stepping forward and placing the datapad on the desk, swiping to open it. The holorecording bloomed in between the two, the grand admiral sliding the video back to the beginning. 

The _Chimaera_ was in the lead, its commodore negotiating the rebels’ surrender over Lothal, Jedi Ezra Bridger in a shuttle, headed onboard. The shuttle arrives, the lambda settling down in the hangar. 

The holo is quiet. The ships are still. 

Grey hesitated, reaching out, but a hand from his papa stopped him. 

“Wait.”

“No…” Grey breathed, fear and disbelief gathering in his crimson eyes as the first purrgil appeared from hyperspace, immediately ripping through the star destroyer to the right of the _Chimaera_. “ _Dad_ …” His voice broke, immediately reaching out to grip his papa’s arm, a second purrgil arriving and latching onto the massive flagship. 

Thrawn simply settled his free hand over the top of his son’s, gaze still firmly locked on the holo. Large tentacles had broken through the bridge viewports, electric blue flashes lighting up the purrgils as they readied to depart. 

The Chiss clenched his jaw as he glimpsed his flagship snap in two just as it was pulled into hyperspace. The remaining purrgils followed, his fleet disappearing. 

_Eli..._

A quiet, empty space was left behind. 

“Oh, Dad…” Grey breathed, the holo being waved away by his papa. 

Thrawn met his son’s gaze. He opened his mouth to speak, but Grey beat him to it. 

“I’ll find him,” he murmured firmly, lips set in a grim line. “I will. I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> Oops...forgot to add it to the amantaray’s thrantovember series...that’s what I get for posting so late...


End file.
